


Instant Pleasure

by st_aurafina



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean embraces the atmosphere of openness at Charles' house, but not everyone there feels the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Pleasure

Apart from Charles and Erik, Hank was the oldest of them and the best educated, but Sean would put good money on him being the most innocent. It was probably quite a shock for Hank to find Sean on his knees in the showers after training, performing what Sean considered a fairly artful blowjob on Alex. Sean had amazing skills, or so he told himself. At least, Alex had never complained, and he should knew for good oral, having been in prison and all.

Sean didn't have to imagine what they looked like: he chose this position specifically because it faced a full length mirror, and thus he wasn't denied the spectacular vision of water streaming down the lengths of Alex's body, nor the way his cock disappeared down Sean's throat. Sean liked the muscles in Alex's thighs, and the way they tensed under Sean's freckled hands as Alex tried not to thrust forward too hard. Water pelted the top of Sean's head, droplets hung from his eyelashes, and he had to concentrate not to breathe in the water when he stopped to gasp for air, but he looked great. Alex did too, with his eyes closed and one hand in the flattened tangle of Sean's curls. All in all, a good start to the morning.

When Hank stepped into the bathroom in damp sweats and a towel flung over his shoulder, Sean froze, mouth open around Alex's cock. Alex lunged for the shower curtain, half-choked Sean in the process and then just gave up, standing there with his hands hanging down.

Hank's mouth was open too, and his hands clenched on the towel. Sean watched his long toes spread out as he screeched to a halt on the slippery tiles.

"I, uh, sorry." If Hank had a tail, it would be between his legs as he turned and fled.

"Oh, shit," Alex pushed Sean back and stepped out of the water. "You stay here, I'll go check on him." As an afterthought, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, gingerly and inadequately covering his erection.

Sean rocked back on his heels, and chewed his lip. "Huh," he said. Not such a good morning after all. He reached for the faucet and turned off the water. He really hadn't meant to spook Hank. He just forgot, sometimes, that not everyone was into the things that turned Sean on. Hard to believe, but true.

\---

"I'm sorry," said Hank again, and fled up the stair to his room.

Alex pelted after him, barefoot and dripping on the carpet. "Come back here! Bozo! Hank!" He stretched his legs out to cover the steps more quickly, and caught Hank's elbow before he could slam the door shut. "You don't get to run away from this one, Bigfoot."

Hank's eyes were wide, and his chest heaved with rapid breathing, even though the dash up the stairs was nothing compared to the training run he had just completed.

Alex let go of his elbow, and opened his hands wide. No weapons. Not a threat. "Look, we all live in the house together. If this is going to be a problem, we need to talk about it now."

"I… Look, there are conventions," said Hank. "In college, we used to hang a sock on the door."

"We?" said Alex. "That's what 'we' did, is it?"

Hank pushed into his room, and threw the towel on the bed. "The guys in my dorm, that's what they did." Alex didn't need to be a telepath to see the frustration and embarrassment written on Hank's face.

"Hey, you don't have to feel bad about not getting so much action," said Alex. "Just, you know, don't be judgmental when other people do." And not around Sean, he added silently, whose exuberance and unselfconsciousness was something to be treasured. He'd seen kids chewed up by society for less.

Hank flopped face down on the bed. "I'm not, I'm really not," he said, despondent, his voice muffled by the pillow. "I just - don't you wonder why none of us are normal? I'm starting think we'resimply not meant to be accepted by the rest of the world. Mutant, genius, faggot. Abnormalities start to stack up like bricks."

It took Alex a moment to parse all of that self-hate, then he realised that Hank was lying face down on his bed for a reason. Classic teenage hide-the-boner manoeuvre. "No, wait, you're a queer?"

"For all the difference it's going to make to my life." Hank gave a half-hearted shrug.

"Jeez, you big lug." Alex sat on the edge of the bed, and clapped Hank's shoulder awkwardly. That explained a lot, actually.

There was a soft tapping at the door. "Hey, dude? Hank? You okay in there? Um, you guys took all the towels." Alex could see Sean's bare feet dancing nervously in the gap between door and carpet. He leaned and flipped the catch on the door; Sean stood in the doorway with the bathmat strategically placed in front of his groin.

"Get in here before you frighten someone, you freak." Alex threw him a dry towel.

Sean wrapped the towel around his waist, and flung himself onto the bed beside Hank, in the space between him and Alex. "So, are we good now?"

Hank snatched the pillow up and away from Sean's wet hair. "You're dripping on my bed."

Sean opened his mouth to retort, but before he could say something lewd, Alex planted his hand over his face. "Can it, Freckles, you'll spook the Beast."

Sean seemed satisfied making out with the palm of Alex's hand instead, hips pumping into the air as salaciously as he could manage. Hank watched him in horrified fascination.

"Yeah," said Alex, fondly. "He's all about the show, this one. Look, Hank, if we put a sock on the door or whatever, are you going to be okay with this?" He held out his other hand to shake Hank's - an apology as much as a peace offering.

Hank propped himself on one elbow, and took Alex's hand. He shook it once, then didn't let go. His eyes were on the place where their skin touched; Alex could feel the sudden tension in Hank's arm, the sweat on his palm. He kept still, afraid that the wrong move would frighten Hank and the moment would be lost. Even Sean stopped gyrating, staring at the hands joined above him in wonder.

Slowly, slowly, Alex reeled Hank in through that connection. There was no other movement in the room; nobody breathed, nobody spoke. When he was close enough to see himself reflected in wide blue eyes, Alex let his lips brush Hank's. Hank's eyes closed, but he stayed, even pressed himself a little closer to Alex. It was Hank who opened his mouth first, Hank's tongue that ventured forth. Alex took his hand off Sean's face, and put it at Hank's collarbone, used it to stabilise them both. Nothing startling. Nothing to break Hank's trust.

A long time after, Hank opened his eyes. Alex smiled back, let his thumb stroke the skin at Hank's throat.

Beneath them, Sean's mouth was agape. "Wow," he said, hoarsely. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Alex scoffed, and punched him in the arm. "Says the boy who was swallowing my cock like a pro this morning."

"Hey, if I'm that good, maybe I should be charging!" Sean leapt to his feet, and danced vigorously, Elvis-style. The towel fell away, revealing his fine, freckled erection, much to his delight.

Hank shook his head. "We, as a population, are doomed."

"Nah," said Alex. "I'm feeling pretty hopeful, myself."


End file.
